POX! chicken pox to be exact
by Lessa A. Katsmire
Summary: Here's a little short about me, the gang, and a lil' chicken pox i picked up! R&R!
1. It starts!

I have chicken pox!!! So I got kinda bored.and made this!! Hope y'all like it!!   
  
  
  
Dadundadun! DDDdddDis-claimer!!: Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Seto-I love your grammer....   
  
Lessa-grammer? GrammAR!   
  
Neko-Damare, and start the darn fic already!!   
  
################MYBORDERHASCHICKENPOX!SODOI!**************************   
  
Lessa-*sniff* I have chicken pox!!! ;__;   
  
Tomi-O.O *backs away*   
  
Lessa-* is pale, and has red spots everywhere* ^_^U   
  
Joey-Hey!! *lightbulb turns on*   
  
Jono-/_/?! what??   
  
Joey-*grabs a marker* Lessa-chan!!   
  
Lessa-O.O IIE!! I'm NOT your coloring BOOK!! AIIIEE!! THAT TICKLES!! STOPIT!! HEEHEE!!   
  
Aislin- -__-U baka...I'm going to laugh REALLY HARD if you get it..   
  
Joey-*playing Connect-the-dots* But it's fun!!   
  
Lessa-WAIT!!   
  
Joey- ._.?   
  
Lessa-SPOTTY BUM!! SPOTTY BUM!! I HAVE A SPOTTY BUM!!! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!!!!!   
  
(A/N: no, REALLY! I have a spotty bum!! ^__^U It's quite sad..)   
  
All-O.o?   
  
Neko-Dillusional hyper, she's been like this since Monday....   
  
Joey-.__.!! What is this.....spot?? ..........SPOT!!!   
  
Jono-already?? Geeze, man!!   
  
Joey-IT ITCHES!! *scratches arm*   
  
Lessa-Welcome to my world for the past three days...   
  
Yugi-Don't scratch it!! It'll only get worse!!   
  
Lessa-And if you don't take his advice, you'll scratch yourself raw...   
  
Ryou-Hey!!!   
  
All-\_\?   
  
Ryou-I wonder what the history of polka dots are...?   
  
Ratha-_? Ryou? Are you...okay?   
  
Ryou-*shrug* Haven't said anything in a while...   
  
Yugi-that was random.   
  
Aislin-what now? ALL of our hikaris might get it!!   
  
Yami-this is your fault, Neko!!   
  
Neko-why me?   
  
Yami-YOU brought Lessa here!   
  
Neko-She came by herself, _I_ went for the RIDE...   
  
Tomi-what about us YAMIS??!!!   
  
Jono-Hello? Wake up! Yamis are IMMORTAL. We CAN'T get sick.   
  
Tomi-I knew that.....^__^U   
  
Lessa- ............................................................................ meep!   
  
Neko-*checks clock* time for CHIKEN SOUP, Lessa!! ^__^   
  
Lessa-;__; I've had ENOUGH chicken soup to feed ALL of AFRICA AND CHINA for a YEAR!!   
  
Yugi-O.O that's a lot of chicken soup!!   
  
Tristan-*staring at Joey, eyebrows raised* Yikes...   
  
Joey-*is now completely spotted* -__-u   
  
Jono-*whispers something to Neko*   
  
Neko-*giggles* *snaps fingers* *chicken soup appears in front of Joey*   
  
Joey-What's this??   
  
Lessa-*hiss* KEEP IT AWAY!!   
  
(A/N: no, SERIOUSLY, folks, I've had TONS of chicken soup....it's good!! ^__^ )   
  
Serenity-*walks in* Joey! Joey I- JOEY!!! *rushes over* this BETTER not be red marker, again!!   
  
Joey- it's not!!   
  
Aislin-red..marker?   
  
Serenity-*sigh* he tried to stay home from school once, by marking himself up with red marker.   
  
Toki-oh!! That MIGHT have worked! But he forgot ONE thing!! ^__^   
  
Tomi-*folds arms* \_\ well?   
  
Toki-^_^ not telling!!   
  
Lessa-he caught it from me...   
  
Serenity-typical. *fishes out thermometer from purse* open yer mouth!   
  
Joey-*gags as thermometer is stuffed into mouth* *Gag*   
  
Serenity-keep that under your tongue! *looks at Lessa* Why are you covered in marker?   
  
Lessa-Connect the dots!! *lifts up arm to show dinosaur drawn on there* see?   
  
Serenity- -__-U   
  
****************few minutes later******************   
  
Serenity-*checks temp* nope, no fever yet.   
  
Joey-............what now?   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
Well, there you have it. I should be better.in about a week and a half!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lessa-oh yeh, and by the way, NOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Neko-*clamps hand over mouth*  
  
Lessa-*muffled* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! 


	2. And spreads!

And She DID IT AGAIN!!! ^__^ Aisin decided to reply with another chappie!!  
Cheers!!  
****************************************************************************  
************  
Adela - One little, two little, three little chicken pox -  
  
Yugi - What's the singular form of 'chicken pox'? Is it 'chicken pock' or  
something?  
  
Toki - Chicken pock! WHOO!  
  
Adela - Four little, five little, six little chicken pox -  
  
Toki - Do you get chicken pox from chickens?  
  
Yugi - If they're called chicken pox, why does chicken soup help?  
  
Toki - Do chickens get people pox? (My mom gave me that one!)  
  
Bakura - SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!  
  
Hikaris - O.O  
  
Aislin - Thank you.  
  
Lessa - This makes me itch more.  
  
Hitomi - I can help! (runs and gets big bottle of calamine lotion)  
  
Ryou - That stuff smells bad.  
  
Aislin - I like it. But it's cold.  
  
Lessa - It is? *Hitomi squezzes bottle over Lessa-s head* WHOO! It is!  
  
Joey - But it feels good! Whee! No more itch, no more itch, no more -  
*scratches* Shoot.  
  
Lessa - 'Tis releif from the itch.  
  
Adela - Then give it to me.  
  
Aislin - Why?  
  
Adela - Because I itch.  
  
Yami - Oh no.  
  
Aislin - Don't you get our body all spotty! I share it too, and I need to  
look good.  
  
Ryou - Why?  
  
Aislin - Hello? Pharaoh's wife here? How do I rule Egypt -  
  
Yami - Ahem.  
  
Aislin - As I was saying, how do I help Yami rule Egypt with a 'spotty  
bum', to coin a phrase?  
  
Adela - At least they don't itch you.  
  
Aislin - *is pleased* Yes. ^_^  
*****************MEEDLEY!!!!************************************************  
************  
That was a GREAT one!! Hehe, our hikaris are ALL GONNA GET SICK!!  
BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
Neko-damare...and review guys, while I control our sick Authoress. 


	3. and multiplies!

Well, I'm back with another edition of POX!!! And now, welcome, chapter  
THREE!!!!  
BORDERBORDERWITHASPOTTYBUMBORDERHASASPOTTYBUM.  
Ryou-Ra!! *itches* I ITCH!!  
  
Ratha's chibi(Kala)-WATHA!!!!  
  
Ratha-uh oh!!  
  
Kala-itchy on me!! Schratchie it!!  
  
Ratha-no way, _I'M_ NOT catching it from you!!  
  
Kala-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou-*covers ears* MAKE IT STOP!!  
  
Ratha-*hands Kala a lolly pop* there! geeze....  
  
Kala-*thinking to herself* I'm good at this!! ^__^ *walks off, scratching  
self*  
  
Bakura-good Ra, man!! *to Ryou* How am I suppoused to stay a non-SPOTTY  
YAMI??!!!  
  
Ryou-you're not the only one....*points to Yugi*  
  
Yugi-Ummm....Yami? Do you MIND if you...*snickers* have a spotty bum? For a  
week? *innocent smile*  
  
Yami-*evil death glare* Yugi....I'm gonna get you....  
  
Jono-why are all of your hikaris hanging around our sick hikaris in the  
first place?  
  
Authouress-*throws down giant lightning bolt at Jono* DO NOT QUESTION MY  
AUTHORITY!! *weird echo* authority..authority....authority....  
  
Jono-*is charred* *twitch* itai...Gomen....*twitch*  
  
Neko-didn't I warn you about her temper?  
  
Jono-*twitch*  
  
(A/N: WAIT!! COMMERCIAL BREAK!!! *runs off to scratch self* Just writing  
this is making me ITCH!! *runs back* Okay, on with the story...)  
  
Joey-....is it ....cold in here? or is it just me?  
  
Serenity-*feels forehead* No, it's just you...  
  
Lessa-*starts randomly singing* there wasss AAAAAAAA BEE-Y-EE-Y-EE!!  
SAT ON A FLOWER-our-our-. THE BE WENT BUZZy-BUZZY-BUZZY!! UPON THE Flower-  
our-our! And THEN THE BEE-Y-EE-Y-EE- *Neko clamps hand over mouth*  
  
Neko-Okay, you REALLY need to damare now....  
  
Joey-OOOOOOOOOOOO ONE BOTTLE POP!! 2 BOTTLE POP!! 3 BOTTLE POP! 4 BOTLE  
POP!! 5 BOTTL POP!! 6 BOTTLE POP!! 7 BOTTLE pop-POP!!  
  
Adela-DON'T THROW YOUR TRASH IN MY BACK-YARD!! MY BACK-YARD!! MY BACK-  
YARD!! DON'T THROW YOUR TRASH IN MY BACK-YRAD!! MY BACK-YARD'S FULL!!!  
  
Yugi-fiiiiiiiiishhhhh and chips in VINIGAR!! VINIGAR!! VINIGAR!! Fiiisshhh  
and chips in VINIGAR!! Pepper, pepper, pepper, SALT!!!  
  
Bakura-O.O hikari ritual!! *hides behind sofa*  
  
Tomi-*snickers* Hehe, nope, Dillusional hyper, right Neko?  
  
Neko-*tending to Jono* hai.  
  
Jono-*twitch*   
****************************************************************************  
*  
Something weird happened when I uploaded this...*pokes computer* I think I  
gave my comp. Chicken pox.or..the flu?  
Neko-okay, you NEED to go to bed!!  
Lessa-IIE!! *runs off *  
Neko-*sigh * R&R, for the sake of the story!!!  
Authoress-And hope I get better soon!! ^__^!! 


End file.
